


I don't understand, Yen.

by MissLouBanner



Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: ¿Tanto había dejado de ver a Geralt? ¿Porque actuaba así? ¿Jaskier lo habrá hechizado? De otra forma, no lo creería si no lo estuviera observando.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I don't understand, Yen.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una IQ que vi por ahí.
> 
> Lo desarrolle para 4 Ships y El Geraskier es una de ellas! 
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido.

Eskel había estado sumido en sus pensamientos por un largo rato, hasta que la voz y el toque suave en uno de sus muslos por parte de Yennefer, lo hizo reaccionar. Giró un poco la cabeza en su dirección, poniendo su atención sobre ella.

–¿Que?

–Pregunta–La hechicera mantenía su mirada al frente, sonríendo con diversion por lo que observaba. 

Eskel siguió su mirada, girando nuevamente su cabeza y volviendo a su postura recta inicial sobre su caballo.

Lambert ataba, con cuidado de no llamar la atención o alertar a su víctima, una de las cuerdas libres del caballo de Jaskier en uno de los tobillos de Geralt. El brujo molestoso del grupo iba en la parte media, adelante de Yennefer y Eskel y atrás de Jaskier y Geralt. 

–No entiendo las relaciones. 

–¿Hablas en general o es por ese par?–Cuestionó Yennefer, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver cómo Lambert miraba con orgullo su travesura, pensando en cómo iba a ser su siguiente paso. 

–Supongo que por ambos.

–No hay mucho que decir, el sentimiento del amor hace actuar extraño a los humanos–Yennefer explicaba mientras aún tenía su mirada al frente y seguía el movimiento de los otros tres integrantes del grupo. –Les provoca hacer, pensar y decir cosas de las que nunca se creyeron capaces. 

–Geralt no es un simple humano.

–Jaskier tampoco–Argumentó la hechicera, girando su mirada traviesa y posandola sobre Eskel. 

–¿Que?–El argumento había sido lo suficientemente interesante y sorprendente para que Eskel volviera a poner su atención en Yennefer. 

–Jaskier es mitad elfo.

–¿Geralt lo sabe?–Preguntó con preocupación el brujo.

–Por supuesto–Yennefer volvió su mirada al frente, satisfecha por revelar esa información. –Y aunque fuera humano, Geralt no lo dejaría.

–Los humanos no viven mucho.

–¿Crees que le importaría?

Eskel no contestó, pero miraba a Yennefer con interés y duda. Se había alejado tanto de Geralt que ahora que se habían reencontrado, parecía ser un brujo muy diferente del que conocía. 

–Geralt haría todo lo posible por mantener al bardo a su lado, aún si fuera humano–Yennefer volvió a hablar al ver que el brujo no respondió. 

–¿Por qué? 

–No lo sé–Y era verdad, no entendía como Geralt se había enamorado de Jaskier. Un brujo con un ser humano mitad Elfo. –Pero creo que esa no era tu duda ... ¿Me equivoco? 

Eskel sonrió de lado. –No

–Entonces pregunta. 

–¿Por qué Geralt abraza por la espalda al bardo si ...?

–¿... Si hace un rato discutieron?–Yennefer terminó la pregunta del brujo, no era mucha dificultad saber qué preguntaría. Se hizo costumbre.

Eskel asintió, esperando la respuesta.

–Cuando discuten, Geralt se pone triste–Yennefer río levemente al ver en el rostro ajeno un gesto de incredulidad. –Y a Jaskier no le gusta verlo triste.

–Entonces ¿Le deja hacer lo que quiere?–Preguntó Eskel, no entendiendo muy bien el punto. 

Yennefer negó con un movimiento de cabeza, viendo cómo ahora Lambert no se decidía si usar un pedazo de soga o una pequeña daga. No iba a salir sin un ojo morado, eso era seguro. 

–No, cuando Geralt esta triste suele abrazar a Jaskier.

–¿Me estás diciendo que cuando discuten, Geralt abraza a Jaskier por qué se siente mal por la discusión?

–Exacto

Eskel bufó, ahora estaba más confundido que antes. 

–Hubo una vez que Jaskier terminó casi muerto debido a la fuerza que Geralt utilizo en su abrazo.

–¿Porqué?

–Aquella vez, discutieron por culpa de un sucubo

Eskel alzó una de sus cejas en señal de confusión. –¿Celos?

–Si, pero no por lo que piensas–Yennefer sintió la mirada fuerte que exigía respuestas sobre ella. –El sucubo tomó la forma de Geralt y sedujo a Jaskier. 

–No veo el problema

–¿Cuando crees ver a Geralt seduciendo a alguien? 

Oh, Eskel no había considerado eso. –Cierto.

–Geralt se molestó con Jaskier por haber caído en la trampa.

–¿Y en la discusión dijo cosas hirientes?

–Si, le dijo a Jaskier que tal vez no deberían continuar con la relación por qué parecía que no se conocían bien.

–Tipico de Geralt.

–A los minutos, reflexionó todo lo ocurrido y fue la única vez que lo vi realmente mal–Yennefer bailaba su mirada de Eskel a Lambert. –El color azul en la cara de Jaskier fue prueba de ello.

–Nunca imaginé ver a Geralt así. 

–Y te falta descubrir más cambios–Yennefer señaló al frente con un movimiento de cabeza, para que Eskel se enderezará nuevamente. 

El brujo comenzó a reír levemente por lo que estaba por ocurrir. 

De un momento a otro, Geralt pasó de estar cómodo sobre la espalda de Roach mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su bardo y tener su rostro apoyado en uno de los firmes hombros, a ser arrastrado por el caballo de Jaskier. 

Lambert se había decidido por usar el pedazo de soga. Aprovecho que el caballo del bardo caminaba al lado de ellos, mojó un poco el pedazo y con un buen equilibrio de su fuerza, le dió al caballo en la parte de atrás, provocando que este saliera corriendo asustado y arrastrará a Geralt en el proceso. 

Jaskier había intentado salir corriendo tras de él, pero Roach no solía hacerle mucho caso. Tendrían que esperar a llegar al punto en el que probablemente el caballo se había detenido o hasta donde Geralt hubiese reaccionado para parar al animal.

–Lambert está muerto.

–Y Jaskier estará feliz.

Eskel empezaba a pensar que Yennefer ocasionaría que un día de estos doblara su cuello demasiado y tuviera un dolor enorme al día siguiente con tanta información que le soltaba. –¿Por qué?

Yennefer sonrió levemente. –Cuando Geralt se enoja, suele desquitar esa furia con Jaskier

–¿El bardo ama el dolor? 

–No–La hechicera cerró los ojos unos segundos, recordando sus momentos íntimos con Istredd. –Pero si así fuera, existen los fetiches, brujo.

–Entonces habla claro

–Geralt descarga su furia con Jaskier ... en la cama.

Oh 

Eso.

El brujo suspiró cansado, definitivamente no entendía nada de las relaciones ni de las acciones que provocaban.

–El amor tiene sus ventajas–Comentó Yennefer distraídamente.

Ambos tenían su atención fija al frente mientras seguían moviéndose, con Jaskier luchando para que Roach corriera en dirección de Geralt y su caballo, y Lambert sosteniendo su estómago por la risa, debido a lo que acababa de hacer. 


End file.
